Artificial sieving structures such as engineered micro/nanostructures may be used for the size-dependent electrophoretic separation of macromolecules in free solution, particularly for DNA and proteins. These structures, given their highly regular topography and precise dimensions, can be a potential substitute for restrictive gelatinous materials (gels) or viscous sieving polymer solutions.